


Guitar Strums, Books, and Happiness

by SparkPlug



Series: FairyTail Drabbles, and short stories [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hints of Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, Spin the Bottle, Teen Crush, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Twister - Freeform, Young Love, booze, crack ships, partys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: When a new girl shows up at Magnolia school, Gajeel falls in love. After a night of partying leads to the two of them screwing each other, they start dating. It's going smoothly, until Levy awakes to a scary surprise.





	1. First Meetings

It was a normal day at Magnolia 'boarding' school, the Fairy Tail class was in their twelve'th year, you see in this school they combined elementary, middle school, high school, and university, it was a school for kids who lost family in the Zeref terrorist attacks. They lived in a house, one for boys, one for girls on campus, currently everyone was in their homeroom waiting for attendance. Gajeel was tapping the rhythm of his new song on the desk, Natsu, and Gray were fighting with each other, Lucy, and Juvia were chatting with Erza, Mira, and Cana were in the back making out, the so called 'Raijinshu tribe' a group of cool kids were talking to each other on the other side of the room. Gajeel was about to close when professor Makarov spoke.

"Class we have a new student," professor Makarov announced, before opening the door.

Gajeel's eyes widened as a young girl with blue hair, clutching a book, stepped in.

"H-hi, I'm Levy Mcgarden," the girl spoke, her small voice was all Gajeel could focus on, he swore that he would remember that name till he died.

On Gajeel's left side was where Juvia sat, noticing his open mouth she leaned over.

"Gajeel, close your mouth," she whispered.

He instantly shut his mouth.

"It appears the only seat left is next the Gajeel Redfox, the black haired boy. So Gajeel can you show Miss.Mcgarden around the school, Lucy can help you with rooms, and such."

"Uh, yes sir!" Gajeel said, his conscious pulling back from the small smile, and brown eyes of the young woman he was to watch for the week, or as he decided rest of his life.

"Good, now come here, we don't want her getting lost in the sea of kids."

Gajeel made his way through the isle, to the front of the class.

"Hey, I'm Gajeel Redfox, I guess I have to you know, help ya for the next few days," Gajeel told her.

"Oh, hi I am Levy Mcgarden, thank you for agreeing to help me," Levy said smiling, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Gajeel let out a small 'Gihii' before picking Levy up, and carrying her through the isle to the seat next to him.

"G-gajeel!" Levy protested, as the class looked at the pair, most of them smiling, a couple whispering to each other.

The rest of the class was less boring than usual, Gajeel kept looking over at Levy. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up, ever.

When class finally ended, Gajeel stood up.

"Want me to carry you too our next class?" he asked.

"W-what?"

"I'll carry you, that way people won't separate us and you won't get lost."

"Oh, I see, it's just for technical reasons," Levy mumbled. Did Gajeel just detect a small hint of sadness in her voice?

"I think the easiest way is piggy back, so hop on," Gajeel announced, crouching down.

"Sure," Levy agreed, holding onto Gajeel.

"Okay squirt I assume we've got the same time table, the only thing should be options, right?"

"Ya I read your timetable off your desk, we've got the same stuff."

"I've got metal working, and band, what's your options?" Gajeel asked.

"I have band, and literature."

"Literature, that's books right?"

"I think so, that's what the option description said."  
  
"Okay squirt, we're here," Gajeel said, stopping in front of Math room door.

"Thank you Gajeel."

Hopping down, Levy opened the door, some of the Fairy Tail class was already sitting inside.

"We get to pick our own spots in Math class, so follow me," Gajeel explained, heading towards the back.

"Gajeel, can we sit near the front?" Levy inclined.

"If it's what ya want shortie," Gajeel accepted that he wouldn't be sitting at the back anymore, turning to follow Levy.

Levy lead his to sit next to Lucy, and Juvia.

"Hi Levy, I'm Lucy. I'm supposed to show you around the girls dorms, and gym class," Lucy volunteered.

"Thank you for that, do you mind if we sit next to you?" Levy asked.

"We?" Lucy questioned.

"Gajeel, and I."

"I don't mind, have a seat, please," Lucy assured her.

"Thank you."

Gajeel sat down, taking out a small note book, and trying to hide the continence while writing.

"What are you writing Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Nothin'."

"Come on show me," Levy whined.

"No."

Levy reached and grabbed the note book from Gajeel, reading the page he was writing on.

"Gajeel, is this about me?"

"NO! GIVE IT BACK!!"

"Here, it's really good," Levy admitted, handing the note book back to Gajeel.

"Thanks I guess," Gajeel muttered, continuing to write in the small book.

"Okay students, class is about to start!" the math teacher announced.

Math class was long, and boring for Gajeel. Levy quite enjoyed it. 

"So shorty, we've got gym next, wanna ride?" 

"Thank you Gajeel," Levy said, mounting him.

Gajeel headed back to his locker, putting away his stuff, and grabbing his gym clothes.

"Okay Shorty where's your locker?"

Gajeel turned his head to see Levy blushing and looking away.

"What's up?"

"My locker's right next to yours."

"Well ain't that something, want down?"

"Yes please."

Gajeel watched as Levy scrambled down, and opened her locker, grabbing her stuff.

"Ready to go squirt?" he asked, crouching down again.

"Yeah I'm ready Gajeel," she told him, scrambling on.

When they got down to gym class, they were greated by smiling Lucy.

"What's got you smug bunny?" Gajeel asked.

"I pulled some strings, and since we got a new kid, we're playing doge ball against Sabertooth," Lucy told them excitedly.

"Cool I love doge ball," Gajeel cheered.

"I hate it, balls flying all around me," Levy mumbled, to quite for Lucy to hear.

"Levy why don't you come with me and get changed," Lucy said.

"Sure," Levy agreed hoping down.

"Levy wait!" Gajeel called before the blue haired girl could walk away.  
  
"What is it Gajeel?" Levy asked.

Without answering, Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy.

"I'll find you, don't worry," he whispered.

"Thank you Gajeel."  
  
"LEVY, YOU COMING?!" Lucy called.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

"See ya."

"Bye Gajeel."

Gajeel walked into the guys change room, straight to his normal locker, past Gray who was fully nude, Natsu who had Grays underwear, and Freed who was staring at the wall, he'd came out as gay and didn't want people thinking he was starring at everyone. Gajeel changed, and went to sit on the benches in the gym.

Levy walked into the change room, following Lucy. She changed into a white tank top, and black booty short. Tying up her hair, and walking out to sit on the benches.

**About ten minutes later.**

Levy was really scared, a ball was flying right at her no way of dodging it, and she was standing stalk still. Levy thought she heard someone call her name. In what seemed like a split second, Gajeel pushed her to the ground, the ball soaring over top of them. They wound up in a very compromising position, Gajeel was on top of Levy, their faces millimeters apart.

"T-thanks for saving me."

"No problem."

"Should we get up?"

"Yeah, probably."

The two of them got up, and the game continued, Gajeel protecting Levy as balls flew at them.

Science class was next, then Lunch, Gajeel, and Levy sat under a big tree with Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, and Gray. Erza was talking to her boyfriend, Jellal a kid from the Advanced Placement class. Then came Gajeels least favorite subject, English langue arts, he couldn't read very well, but was good at writing. Band was the last class of the day, Gajeel practiced a new song before class started, on his guitar, Levy had learned flute in her previous school, so she couldn't be farther away from him. That was until the teacher asked him to play the piano part for a new song, he accepted, piano was the first instrument he learned. When it came time for going home, Levy walked beside him to the dorms, he walked her to the door, where Lucy was waiting. They parted ways and went to sleep, and had dinner.


	2. Party fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a jump ahead for a one month.  
> Guys don't kill me for this.

So it had been about a month, and currently Gajeel, Levy, and co. were getting ready for a big party. One of the kids who lived off campus was throwing a huge party, and they all got invited. As they were getting ready, Levy, and Gajeel brought a topic up to each of their roommates.

"I think I love her man," Gajeel breathed, he was talking to Gray, Gray just went through the struggle of telling his new girlfriend, Juvia.

"Think?" Gray prodded.

"I know, I love for sure."

"Then tell her."  
  
"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't think she loves me."

"Then tell her how you feel, doofus."

**_With Levy._ **

"So Levy, do you like Gajeel?" Lucy inquired.

The two of them were in their dorm room, getting ready in the morning.

"Wha, who told you!"

"So it is true!"

"Yes, I guess it is."

"Guess?"

"I do! I really do like him, but I think he just sees me as a friend."

"Girl, you have to tell him."

**Later-ish.**

 The group met up outside the doors, they consisted on, Erza Scarlet, and her boyfriend Jellal Fernadez, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, and his girlfriend Juvia Lockster, Jet, and Droy, some of Levy's friends she made, a younger girl, Wendy Marvell who had joined the Fairy Tail class after proving she was smart enough to move up a couple of grades, Sting Ecluife, a dude from Sabertooth who agreed to go along with them, and Cana Alberona, a girl who could tell if your drink was ruffied in an instant, she was also know as the only girl with passing grades, and an alcohol problem.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Natsu announced.

The group started walking towards the party, Natsu pulled out his phone and sent a group wide text to everyone except Gajeel, and Levy, telling them to start a series of different games at the party, and get Levy, and Gajeel to play.

Arriving at the party the group was greeted by the host, Bacchus Groh. He'd been know for being able to buy booze underage, cause he looked like he was in his twenties.

"Yo, welcome," he blurted out, as everyone walked past him.

Seeing Cana, he turned and pinned her up against the wall outside.

"My aren't ya pretty."

"And you're handsome," Cana responded, even though the party hadn't started, she was already a couple glasses down.

Bacchus leaned in, and kissed her, Cana responding with kissing back.

Inside the party things were starting up, there were other people there, so Gray grabbed two twister mats, and laid them out.

"Twister anyone?"

A group of seven people came over, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Freed, Laxus, and Sting.

"Okay form your teams."

It was Mirajane as ref, Levy, and Gajeel against Natsu, and Lucy. Laxus as ref, Freed, and Sting, against Gray, and Juvia.

 ~~~~"Okay, Right foot blue."

Game one started up, and ended in a very compromising position. Gajeel's face was right above Levy's boobs, her leg was under his groin, Lucy had her head right under Natsu's junk, and Natsu was staring up her skirt.

Game two wound up with Freed looking at Laxus, Sting streched over his back, Gray had his face really close to Juvia's, and his arm was right next to her head.

"That was fun," Natsu said getting up.

Natsu grabbed an empty bottle off the counter, and set it on the floor.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?!" he shouted, about a million people came rushing over.

They moved some furniture to have more space. The people sitting on the floor were, Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Sting, Rogue (a guy also from Sabertooth's class), Jet, Droy, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Chelia (a girl form the Lamia Scale class), Freed, Laxus, Bickslow, Evergreen, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana, and Bacchus.

"Okay, so we'll have two rounds. I'll go first!" Natsu stated, spinning the bottle.

~~The first round is the ships that shall go down in flames.~~

Everyone watched as it stopped on Lisanna.

"Guess I have to kiss you," Natsu said, leaning over, and kissing her quickly on the lips, before wiping his lips off.

"My turn!" Lucy said excitedly, spinning the bottle.

It lands on Gray.

"Oh, I don't have to kiss you if you don't want," Lucy dismissed.

"Nonsense, whats the harm of a game that no one will talk about, let's have some fun," Gray told her, leaning over and kissing her quickly.

"Levy's turn!" Lucy announced.

Levy spun the bottle, it landing on Jet.

"Guess we have to kiss Levy," Jet told her, leaning over, and kissing her hard, before Natsu pulled them apart.

"Jet, seriously?!" Natsu shouted.

"Sorry."

"Natsu it's okay," Levy told him.

"Hmf," Natsu sat back down.

Gajeel spun the bottle, landing on Lucy.

"Do we have too?" Gajeel asked.

"No, not at all," Lucy told him.

"Okay good."

Gray spun the bottle, landing on Natsu.

"No homo," he breathed before kissing Natsu.

Natsu's head lurched back "GRAY WHAT THE FUCK!?!"

"So, it's just the game."

"Juvia's turn!"

Juvia spun the bottle, landing on Landing on Bickslow.

"Heh, ready?" Bickslow asked, before kissing Juvia.

The next pairs of the game were ; Sting, and Lucy, Rogue, and Mirajane, Jet, and Levy again, Dory, and Evergreen, Erza, and Natsu, Jellal, and Mirajane, Wendy, and Lisanna, Chelia, and Elfman, Freed, and Bickslow, Laxus, and Mirajane, Bickslow, and Evergreen, Elfman, and Erza, Lisanna, and Sting, Mirajane, and Freed.

"Okay round two, begin! We're going backwards this time."

~~These are my OTP's.~~

The pairs of this round were ; Bachuss, and Cana, Cana, and Mirajane, Lisanna, and Bickslow, Elfman, and  Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow, Wendy, and Chelia, Erza, and Jellal, Jet, and Droy <-(only for crack shipping), Sting, and Rogue, Gray, and Juvia, finally, Levy, and Gajeel, and Natsu, and Lucy.

_Levy, and Gajeel's kiss._

"Oh, the bottle landed on you," Gajeel breathed.

"Is that a bad thin-" Levy couldn't finish her sentence before Gajeel held her head, and kissed her. Levy basically melted into the kiss, and Gajeel's tongue prodded into her mouth, Levy, and Gajeel's tongues dancing, together. Eventually they pulled apart to breathe. The other were cheering, and such.

"We've been trying to get you two to kiss all month!" Natsu told them.

"Both of you are way to oblivious," Lucy told them.

"Finally," Gray breathed.

The party continued with everyone getting wasted, when they headed back, Gajeel forgot he had a room, and followed Levy to hers. Lucy was out with Natsu.

"Hey Levy."

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep here?"

"Sure."

"Also..."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Gajeel."

"Like so bad I want to fuck you."

"Then fuck me."

* * *

Heh, yes they banged. Just too lazy to write that.


	3. Scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter, Levy finds out shes pregnant.

The next three weeks went smoothly, class was normal, and Gajeel carried Levy from class too class, the two of them however would find ways at night, and during the day to escape to make out or, bang. Gajeel wrote duet song for him, and Levy, and Levy helped sing the lyrics too it. 

One morning however Levy awoke to a sickening surprise.

Rushing to the bathroom, and emptying your stomach is not a good morning activity Levy decided as she laid on the tile floor next to the toilet, for the fifth time that week. 

"Hey Levy, you okay?" Lucy asked, popping her head into the washroom they shared.

"No, I've been throwing up every morning, since Monday."

"Levy, I'm going to ask you a series of questions, since you're dating Gajeel, I have to ask," Lucy explained, sitting down next to Levy.

"Um sure, Lucy."

"Have you had unprotected sex with Gajeel?"

"For the sake of the results, yes."

"Was it recently?"

"Yes."

"Did you miss your period?"

"Actually now that you mention it, I did."

Lucy rustled threw the cupboard below the sink. Finding the object of her search, she passed it to Levy.

"Levy, I could be wrong about this but, there's a chance that you're pregnant, take this."

"Lucy, what if it's positive though?"

"We'll figure it out, don't worry."

Lucy left the room, letting Levy take the test. Reading over the instructions, Levy did as she was told, and took the test. Leaving the test on the counter, Levy went to eat breakfast, a bowl of cereal was all she could stomach. Nervously she walked back to the bathroom with Lucy, and flipped over the test, dropping it on the floor. Levy took a step back, and gasped, a sense of fear, and guilt coming over her.

_This couldn't be happening, could it? This was all an elaborate dream. It had to be._

"Levy, what did it say?" Lucy asked.

"I, I'm, oh Lu-chan, I'm pregnant," Levy stuttered, tears forming at her eyes.

"Shh, it's okay, you'll be fine," Lucy told her, stroking her hair.

"What am I going to do?"

"Levy, where do you go to school?"

"Magnolia Boarding school."

"Well Magnolia just so happened to take Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Cana, Juvia, and everyone else in, no matter their age, and raised them."

"Lucy what does that have to do with anything?"

"If you decide to keep this child, even if you just carry it to term, and put them up for adoption, the school could raise them."

"Oh."

"Whatever you decide to do, I'll help you. Don't worry."

"How do I tell Gajeel, though."

"When you're ready, tell him if you're keeping it, if you're aborting don't tell him."

"Thanks Lucy. But I can't see myself ever choosing to have an abortion, or giving this baby up, I just couldn't do that."

"Hey, I get it, you want to keep the kid, you're my best friend I'll help you, and if Gajeel doesn't take responsibility, I can get Natsu to beat it into him."

"Thank you so much Lucy."

"No problem, now how 'bout we get ice cream?" Lucy announced, standing up.

"I'd like that, I need to think how I'll tell Gajeel."

"Don't do anything complicated, men are kind of dumb," Lucy whispered, the two of them bursting into laughter.

They got dressed, left the house, and grabbed ice cream, giving Levy enough time to think about her decision.

_Yes, I am going to keep this child, and I am going to tell Gajeel as soon as possible so if he dumps me, I wouldn't have dewelled on the fact that I would have to carry his kid without him._

The two of them decided to eat at the park, and for the last time, all was well.


	4. Heartfelt Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, I really like making my characters have ice cream. 
> 
> Levy tells Gajeel, and a promise.

Levy woke up in the middle of the night. She had had a nightmare that freaked her out, one about Gajeel, and when she told him. That he had left her, just 'cause of the kid. It was heart wrenching to see, especially when she loved him so much. After a glass of water, she sent a text to Gajeel.

* * *

 

**My Metal Prince**

_11:59_

Hey, you up?

_12:01_

Yeah what's up?

I had a nightmare.

Super scary.

Hm?

What was it about?

You left me.

_12:04_

...

I would never do that, no matter what.

Thnk u

Np

What did I do to deserve you?

You existed.

Lol

It's me that doesn't deserve you.

No.

You deserve the world.

Thnx babe

 

Np

You calm now?

Ya, I'm good

Good night

Night, sleep well

* * *

 

Levy fell back asleep after that, hoping that tomorrow, he'll have the same response.

Gajeel laied there for a bit, wondering why Levy would have been so scared by that fact, he'd told her numerous times he would never leave her, and would always love her.

* * *

 

Gajeel got up the next morning, wandering to the bathroom he tossed some water on his face, played around with his piercings, took a piss, you know, the usual stuff. Combing his hair into a ponytail, he made breakfast, toast and peanut butter. Picking out an outfit, he completely ignored Gray, who was also getting ready for the day. 

Loose white v-necked t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, plus his favorite hat, the one with a metal dragon going around it. He often liked to tell people that he spent his childhood being raised by a dragon, like Natsu, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue.  To be fair, he was raised by a dragon, they lived in a world of magic, and when he was a young a dragon found him, and raised him.

Levy had texted him to meet at their favorite ice cream shop. He pulled on his leather jacket, and boots, he shouted to Gray he was leaving, and left.

* * *

 

Levy woke up in the morning. 

_I have to tell him. I can't put it off any longer._

She ate a bowl of cereal, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and wiggled into her orange dress. Lucy was at Natsu's place so she didn't have her pestering her.

Sending a text to Gajeel telling him to meet at the ice cream parlor, adding her runners to the outfit, she left the house.

 

Walking down the street she saw Gajeel at the ice cream shop. Shifting her purse, she quickened her pace. 

"GAJEEL!" she called to him.

"Hey shorty," he replied, pulling her into a hug.

"Metal breath," mumbled Levy into his jacket.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Nothing."

"So what ice cream do you want?"

"Cotton Candy, birthday cake, and red velvet."

"Weird mix their Lev."

"I know, what do you want?"

"Chocolate, orange creamsickle, with screws."

"And you call me weird."

They walked into the ice cream shop, and placed their order, watching it being scooped. 

"Here you go, that'll be ten jewels," the lady told them.

Placing ten Jewels on the counter, and taking the ice cream.

"Thank you," Levy told her.

"Okay Shorty, let's go to the park."

The two of them walked to the park, and sat under their favorite tree. Levy finished her ice cream, and so did Gajeel.

"Gajeel, I need to tell you something," Levy started.

_Deep breathes._

"What's that Lev?"

"Gajeel, I, I'm, uh, god, I'm pregnant."

One,

Two,

Three,

Gajeel just pulled her into a hug.

"I don't want to say this is great, or that it's bad, I'm just going to say this. If you keep this child, I **will**  be in their life, no matter what."

"Thank you Gajeel."

"Also, you should tell Professor Makarov. Theirs a parent program at the school, where the parents get a room together, ultra sounds, lessons on child care, and daycare during class."

"Really?"

"Yep, since we have a college, and high school in our school, the principal did some research about it, and came up that since most students spend their whole early life here we need some kind of program for parents. It was a huge deal a while back when it came out."

"I thought it over, and well I want to keep the child. I just couldn't kill a living thing, and well if you'll help me out, I guess we could manage it."

"That's great Levy. I would've said that no matter what you chose, but of course I'll support you."

"Thanks Gajeel."

"You're welcome."

They sat under the tree for quite a while. Just enjoying the piece, and quite. 

* * *

 

**One week later.**

"So, miss Mcgarden, and mr Redfox, what brings you to my office?" asked professor Makarov.

Levy and Gajeel had decided to go and visit him. He was the guidance counselor for the school, and the principal, technically (all the teachers in the school made up a principal like system where they made decisions and were parents for the kids in their class).

"Well you see professor, this isn't easy to tell you. But I'm pregnant," Levy managed.

"My dear child, I take it that Gajeel is the father?" professor Makarov spoke softly, leaning across the table to hold her hand.

"Yes, I'm sorry to disappoint you," Levy told him, hanging her head.

Gajeel wrapped one arm around Levy's back to squeeze her shoulder.

"You aren't disappointing anyone. You loved someone enough to let them love you back, and out of that a child was created. Gajeel seems to be taking responsiblity, and Bickslow has told me that he saw a portion of your soul in each other's."

Gajeel squeezed Levy's shoulder tighter.

_So it is deeper than I thought. If a sieth mage could see that our souls mixed together, then it really is love._

"Did you decide what you would like to do with the child?" professor Makarov asked.

"I-we, thought it over, and I just couldn't kill something so small and fragile, I couldn't carry the child to term, and bond with it, and give it up. So we decided we're keeping them."

"And Gajeel's okay with this?"

"Yes, I love Levy and whatever she decided to do, I would've supported it."

"I see," professor Makarov breathed, leaning back, "Since the two of you are so eager, I'll give you each a key to your new dorm, an ultrasound appointment schedule, a pamphlet for you to read, and mark it on your data that you're pregnant, and he's the father, so you are aloud to stay together, and Levy can't do most sports."

"Thank you professor," Levy spoke.

"We are very grateful. If we could do anything in return, let us know."

"Just promise me this, no matter what happens you'll love this child, and love each other. No matter what, don't hurt each other, or this child."

"We promise," they said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. BABY REVEAL!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I myself have never been pregnant, sorry for the clunky plot. And I probably have this all wrong, but it's magic.

**Two weeks later**

Since the doctor who ran the procedure was only there for certain days, she was kind of full, so Levy ended up getting an appointment two weeks after telling Makarof. Levy, and Gajeel were waiting in the parenting clinic on campus. Gajeel had a death grip on her hand, their fingers intertwined. 

"Miss Mcgarden?" a nurse asked.

"That's me," Levy confirmed, standing up.

"Follow me please," the nurse instructed, walking away.

Levy started moving, Gajeel following her. They walked down a narrow hallway to a small office where they were told to stay.

"Hello I'm doctor Porlyusica," an older women stated, closing the door behind her.

"H-hi," Levy stuttered.

"It's okay to be nervous, practically everyone who comes into my clinic is."

"Okay."

"So, are you Levy Mcgarden, and Gajeel Redfox?"

"Yes ma'am."

"This check-up should determin how far along you are, and if there are any complications. As well as if the babies healthy."

"Okay. Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, you're being so brave taking this on. If I was your age, I would've quit by now."

"I just couldn't imagine killing this child."

"Well I respect you for that."

"Oh, thank you."

"It is always better though when the biological father is around, must be quite unfortunate to not have him her." 

"Actually, Gajeel is the father."

"Well okay then, I always thought no one would ever let him do something like that to them."

"Hey I'm not that big of a jerk!" Gajeel pipped up.

"Well we should continue with the exam," Porlyusica announced, turning around to get the equipment ready.

"Read this," Porlyusica told Gajeel, handing him a pamphlet with the title  **So, you're a dad now**.

"IS THIS SOME TWISTED MOCKERY!?!" Gajeel shouted.

"No. I give that to every father that is with another human, and expecting a child."

"Oh."

"I have the equipment ready now," Porlyusica told them, turning around, "I'm going to apply a cool gel, so lay still."

Porlyusica applied the gel, sending a shiver through Levy's spine. Gajeel was in the corner reading the pamphlet. After moving the device around for a bit, Porlyusica stopped.

"If you look at the scream you can see the first one's face."

Gajeel moved his chair next to Levy.

"First one?" he asked.

"Oh yes, congratulations, you're having twins."

"WHAT!!?!" Levy, and Gajeel exclaimed.

"Well it is obvious, you are slightly larger than normal women at six weeks."

"You call that obvious?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes, I do."

Porlyusica moved the device a little bit more.

"And this would be the other's head."

"Oh Gajeel, there so precious," Levy cooed, rubbing the part of her stomach that didn't have gel on it.

"Sure sweets, whatever you say," Gajeel told her, kissing Levy's forehead.

 


End file.
